


Triangles

by Natascha (ErisDarkmoon)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Heterosexuality, M/M, Multi, Some OOC, beginning of a threesome, shifting pov, shonnen ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisDarkmoon/pseuds/Natascha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you have a triangle of interest?  Relena in Heero, Heero in Duo, and Duo in Relena?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fic in the DHML archive (wish I could remember which one, since I keep losing it) that had a threesome between Heero, Duo, and Relena in which Relena actually seemed human to me. I'm not really a fan of Relena as she's portrayed in the episodes (though Endless Waltz kind of changed my mind), but that fic inspired me...

~Duo POV~

"Heeeeeeeeeeeerooooooooo!"

The voice rings out across the quad. Oh, god, here she comes again. At least, that's what Heero's thinking. I can tell by that faint grimace on his face. If you didn't know him, you wouldn't see it. That faint grimace gives me a lot of hope. It means he doesn't want her, which is a good thing. And it probably means he's not going to kill her, which is definitely also a good thing.

Relena comes skidding to a stop. Well, if it were anyone other than Relena, it would be skidding. Her cute little outfit is mussed by wind and running. Mussed suits her. I shake my head slightly. I don't need to be thinking that way, but I just can't help myself. A quick glance at Heero shows that he's about to say something rude, probably 'I'll kill you,' again. So I jump in before this can turn into a scene.

"Hey, goodlookin'." I say brightly, with my most charming, most rakish grin. 

Relena would have ignored me in favor of Heero, I can tell, but her manners are too ingrained. "Oh, hello Duo."

"Oh, hello Duo." I mimic, pitching my voice higher. I'm probably gonna crash and burn, but I'll take my chances. I mean, hey, I'm Shinigami. In my normal voice, I continue, "What kinda greetin' is that?" I push off the wall we were leaning against and take a few steps toward her.

Relena swallows, then stammers, "Um, I'm sorry, Duo. That was rude I suppose." Her eyes flit to Heero and then focus on the ground. Damn it! Does everything for her begin and end with Heero? I barely control the urge to make a face. Instead, I make a joke, as always. I drop to my knees in front of her, pouting, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course it was. And my feelings are definitely hurt, but I'll bask in even the littlest ray of your affection." I'm being melodramatic and I know it. Heero is giving me a look of disgust, but that's normal, so I dismiss it. I blink, pretending I'm on the brink of tears, all to win a laugh out of Relena.

I breathe a silent sigh of relief as Relena does laugh. She reaches down and pulls me up. "Stop that. I'm sorry. I neglect you terribly." She smiles, and I can't help but grin back.

"Damn straight, babe, but I'll forgive you." I drape my arm casually over her shoulders, at least I hope it looks casual. Then, because I'm as close as I've ever been and I can't stop myself, I steal a kiss. Oh, it was small, casual, nothing. I merely swooped down and pressed my lips to her cheek and then dance away before she can smack me. There are SOME advantages to getting my growth spurt.

Relena looks briefly shocked, then laughs. As far as she's concerned, I'm being normal Duo, flirting my ass off. Heero glares at both Relena and me equally. Hmmm, maybe he does want her. I didn't think he did, but with Heero, you never know. At any rate, I don't think I want to stick around. "Well, I've gotta run. It's been great, sweet thang," I grin at Relena. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I direct the last at both of them, and stride off, feeling two sets of eyes boring a hole in my back.

 

~Relena POV~

I blinked at Duo's retreating back. Okay, I'll admit it, I'm confused. I suppose I shouldn't say that like it's something new, though this is different. But I'm almost always confused. Heero does that to me. I'm drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. I'm ever hopeful-

"Baka." Heero practically growled the word under his breath. I looked at him curiously. He was staring after Duo with an expression I didn't understand.

"Heero-" I paused, not sure what to say. I'm never really sure what to say to him.

"Relena." He said my name in that odd way he has, with the emphasis on the first syllable, looking at me consideringly. I wasn't sure I liked it. Heero can be manipulative, when it suits his purposes. I just wish I knew what his purposes were, and if I could fit into them. I know he's part of my future, part of finding my balance. He's still looking at me, and I realize I haven't answered. 

"Yes?" I wish I knew why my stomach was twisting in dread.

"What do you think of Duo?"

What do I think of Duo?! Duo's...Duo. I blink at him, answering stupidly, "Duo?"

"Yes." He sounds impatient. That's not good.

"Well...Duo's...just...Duo." I frown, unsure how to define that. Heero just stares at me, silently commanding me to continue. 

"Well, let's see..." Something in Heero's eyes scares me, and I start babbling. "He's cute, charming, even though he talks a lot, can be annoying, and always seems stuck to you like glue."

Oh, God, I didn't just say that, did I? Lord, I sound jealous. Now I'll never get close to him. But it's not like throwing myself continually in his path isn't obvious enough. I realize I must look horrified at what I said, and he looks a little horrified too, before it changes to one of his glares. I resist the urge to flinch.

"Stay away from him." Heero looks me in the eyes for a moment, then stalks away. 

I feel like I've been slapped. I stare after him, one hand rubbing my cheek, trying to understand.

~Heero POV~

She wants him! Well, she can't have him, he's MINE! MINE! He just doesn't know it yet. And what is he doing flirting with Relena? Oh God...he can't want her...

I'm jerked out of my thoughts by tripping on a curb. I curse at it, feeling some of my anger drain away. That's probably good. It's not really a very good time to kill her. But I would, to keep her away from Duo.

Dammit, Duo's meant to be mine. He HAS stuck to me like glue... maybe, just maybe, that's a good sign. Maybe he's attracted to me and just doesn't want to admit it. He is catholic after all. Maybe being my friend, and staying close to me is his way of dealing with it. Yes...that's it. I smile, only dimly aware that I've come to the door of our room. Duo's inside, and he's going to be mine.

I go inside, and flop on the bed. Yes, Duo wants me, and he's going to be mine. Relena doesn't even have a chance.

A hand touches my forehead. "You okay, Yuy? No fever or anything?"

I look up at Duo, the sight of his amethyst eyes nearly driving all coherent thought from my head. "Hn?" 

I hate that I can't seem to talk to him, but he does do enough talking for the both of us. I do love the sound of his voice, rich and expressive and...

"Just checking. You were smiling." Duo is still looking at me like I grew a second head.

"What's wrong with smiling?" I sit up, and he backs up a few steps. Why does he draw away from me? I'm not going to hurt him. What we feel is too right. I feel my smile growing, but I just can't help it.

Duo's eyes widen. Then he whips out his gun and points it at me all in one smooth motion, causing his braid to sway. His braid... God I'd love to see his hair down. He rarely takes it down where I can see it. I only caught him brushing it once, and he acted like I'd trespassed onto some private ritual. Oh, if he would show me his hair-

"Who are you and what have you done with Heero Yuy?" His eyes don't leave me, his posture perfectly balanced. I might give him a hard time about his soldier skills, but he's good, he's very good. I see his eyes narrow, and I realize I've been caught admiring his lean form. 

I stand up, gently pushing the gun out of the way. "I'm just coming to the realization that I really should follow my feelings."

"Oh...good. About time you decided to join the human race." Duo drops the gun on his bed, relaxing.

As he relaxes, I swiftly step close to him, wrapping my arms around him. Oh, this is heaven, paradise on earth. He feels so good against me. Better than I'd dreamed. I relish the sensation of holding him. Then I feel him slowly respond, awkwardly wrapping one arm around my back. I can practically taste the fulfillment of my dreams.

"Uh...if you wanted a hug, it might have been better to ask first." Duo sounds uncertain, but I can fix that. 

"You might have said no...just like you might say no to this." I bend my head and kiss him, pressing my lips to his.

 

~Duo POV~

What is Heero doing? Oh my God, he didn't just...he did...OH my GOD!

I jerk away, pushing him back even as I retreat toward the door. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?" I yell, practically screaming.

"Duo, I...I thought..." Heero is staring at me, his face a mask of disbelief. Well, hell, the perfect soldier does feel...but...for me?!

"I...I...no, No, NO!!" I race from the room. I hear Heero call out my name, but I don't stop, I don't want to deal with it, I CAN'T deal with it.

I run without really seeing, instinct and memory take me out of the building, down the walk. Then I'm on the ground, something...someone? underneath me. I look down, and freeze. "Relena." 

I don't realize that I'd spoken aloud until she answers me. "Duo?"

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I stammer, and quickly push myself off her. It could be too embarrassing otherwise, since a certain portion of my anatomy has taken on a mind of its own. I flush as I look at her, and then realize she's still laying on the ground. Shit. I'm really forgetting my manners. 

I extend my hand, "Here, let me help you up." She takes my hand, and I pull her to her feet, reluctant to let her go while I've got ahold of her. 

"Duo, what's wrong?" She's looking at me with concern. A look that's just for me! Before I realize what I'm doing, I'm spilling my guts.

"H-heero...he, he...he came on to me, he, he kissed me." I could just cut out my tongue right now. Relena's got it bad for Heero, the last thing she wants to hear is that he's got it bad for me.

 

~Relena POV~

I stare at Duo, rendered speechless for a long moment. "Well, that explains what he said to me."

"What he said...huh?" Duo blinks. He looks so cute when he's confused, almost like a lost little boy. I feel the oddest urge to hug him close and tell him everything will be okay.

"He told me to stay away from you." I catch myself watching his eyes, which sparkle briefly.

"Why would he say that?" Duo stepped closer to me, causing a nervous fluttering in my stomach.

"P-probably because I said you were charming and...cute." I'm stammering. I never stammer.

"Cute, huh? And charming. I'm flattered, Relena." He seems to be getting more confident as I get more nervous. What's going on here?

"Uh..." Oh, great, what a brilliant response.

"Would you kiss it and make it better?" Duo looks down at me, dangerously close now. Did he just ask what I think he just asked?

"D-Duo?" I question, the fluttering in my stomach intensifying.

"Relena." He breathes my name like it's a prayer, and bends his head toward mine. I'm holding my breath, all I can see are his eyes, those violet eyes, staring down at me.

"Stop!"

Duo jerks away, and turns toward the voice. I look, and see Heero. "Heero?" I know my voice is tentative, but what else could I be, especially at that moment.

"I told you to stay away from him, Relena, but you didn't listen. Omae o korosu." Heero levels a gun at me, his voice so cold that it gives me chills.


	2. Chapter 2

~Heero POV~

"NO!" Duo jumps between us, sheltering Relena with his body. "Don't do this, Heero."

Why would Duo protect her? He can rant for hours about how she always finds us, and he often does. I can accept that I moved too quickly with him...I'll have to give him time to get used to the idea. But Relena...there's no reason for him to care about her.

"Why?"

"Why?!? You have to ask? Because I like her. A lot." Duo meets my eyes as he says it.

"Duo, you don't have to pretend-"

"I may run, I may hide, but I never lie, remember?" Those beautiful amethyst eyes seem to burn into me, his voice is low, almost gentle. "Put the gun down, Heero."

I find myself lowering the gun. Memories of him shooting me to protect her flash through my mind. Even then? But why would he spring me from the hospital and help me raise Wing? He has to feel something for me. Something…I feel lost, and I look up at him for some kind of reassurance, the gun slipping from my fingers.

 

~Duo POV~

My breath comes out in a rush when Heero lowers the gun. But I feel like a heel, because he looks just a like a puppy, a puppy I just kicked. I start forward, to him, to do what, I’m not sure.

Then I see the gun slip from his fingers. It’s all in slow motion, the gun falling, striking the ground, discharging. I hear Relena scream as if from a distance, and then I’m on the ground. I see Heero above me, and then Relena, but I can’t hear them.

Just then it registers. I’ve been shot. Accidental, to be sure, but shot is shot. I notice the pain next. Each breath is an agony, the wound itself burns just below my rib cage. I can now hear Heero’s panicked murmurs. And a ripping sound. 

I manage to turn my head and see Relena ripping the sleeve off her blouse, and then pressing it to the wound. Smart girl. But then she tended Heero when I shot him. I hear her order Heero to call an ambulance, and feel the first stirrings of panic myself. “No.”

At first I thought she didn’t hear me, then she looks at me. “But Duo, you’ve been shot, you need medical attention.”

Like I don’t realize I’ve been shot. And yes, a gun shot wound to the torso must be tended. But the gut shot don’t die immediately. “There’s time… to get me…to a private…doctor.”

“But…” Relena starts to protest, but Heero cuts her off this time.

“He’s right. We can’t risk anything more official. Where’s your car?”

That’s the Heero I know. Despite the pain, I smile. I can tell from their frowns that it confuses both of them, but I really don’t think I can explain, not right now. Relena stares at me.

“Relena! The car?” Heero back to his impatient best. At least some things remain constants.

“Oh, right. This way.” Relena points. 

Heero nods. “Duo, this is going to hurt.” Then he lifts me up. I scream and mercifully black out.

 

~Relena POV~

My mind is running in circles. Small orderly circles, but circles nonetheless. I do remember to grab Heero’s gun before running to catch up with him, as he started off in the direction I pointed. I see the horrible pink limo, and feel a sense of relief. 

Pagan thankfully doesn’t question why an unconscious, bleeding young man is put in the car. He just starts taking us to a private clinic. The whole trip, I’m only aware of each of Duo’s labored breaths. I keep pressure on the wound, ripping off my other sleeve when it’s clear we need more bandages. Heero is a ball of intensity, as if he’s willing Duo to be alright. I wish it worked that way.

Somehow I pull myself together enough to order the clinic staff around. They try to refuse me, but I’m not having it. I don’t know if it was my orders or Heero’s glare or the sight of Duo bleeding that did the trick, and I don’t think I really care. All that mattered was that Duo was getting the care he needed.

Once they were cooperating, Duo was whisked away, leaving Heero and me in a waiting room. I sit still to let my mind run in the panicked circles I couldn’t indulge earlier.

 

~Heero POV~

Everything’s going to be okay. Everything’s going to be okay. Everything’s going to be okay.

Duo’s going to be okay.

Maybe if I tell myself that enough, I’ll actually start to believe it. I don’t know if he’ll forgive me for this one. This on top of the events of the day. 

I look at Relena. She was so together and on top of it all, but now she’s silent, absorbed. I’d guess she’s panicking now, when it doesn’t really matter. I suppose that’s the best way to do it. She doesn’t even seem to notice Pagan drape her jacket around her and place a cup of coffee in front of her. 

He sets a second cup in front of me, his worry for Relena clear on his face. “Let her be. She just needs a little while to…” I can’t think of the right word.

“I understand.” And somehow, I truly think he does.


	3. Chapter 3

~Duo POV~

It’s dark. And there’s the smell of antiseptic. Antiseptic? Oh hell. I remember the gun, and as if on cue, a dull ache makes itself known. Breathing hurts. And I still smell that damn antiseptic. I hate hospitals.

The darkness thins a little, and I realize I can hear. Two voices are carrying on a conversation over my head. They probably think they’re being quiet, but now that I can hear something besides my own heartbeat and ragged breathing, they seem almost like they’re shouting.

“-really going to shoot me, Heero?”

Relena. My heart skips a beat, knowing she’s still here with me. But Relena would never leave someone to bleed and die. She’s too-

“I don’t know. I think I would have. When I saw the two of you…I just couldn’t handle it. Especially right on the heels of…” Heero. Well, my partner didn’t leave me, either. He sounds guilty, if it’s possible for his voice to have that much variation. Don’t feel guilty, I know you didn’t mean for all this to happen.

“Of declaring your own feelings.” Relena sighed. That’s got to hurt her. I wish I could comfort her, but I can’t seem to move at the moment. “I know it’s frightening, the idea of living without the person you most want.”

Heero apparently heard the bitterness in her tone, too. I can sense him reaching across the bed, over me, but he doesn’t make it all the way across. “Relena…”

She laughs slightly, humorlessly. “Since I first saw you falling from the sky, Heero, I’ve known that there was something special about you. I’ve been chasing after you to try to figure it all out. But like any shooting star, you didn’t want to be caught. I’ve always thought I loved you, but now I’m not so sure. I don’t know if I love you, or the potential of stability that you carry with you.”

Relena’s fingers brush my hand, and I feel tingles. They feel so good that I reflexively try to hold onto her hand, my eyes fluttering open, only to close again immediately. When did light start hurting so much?

At my movement, Relena clutches my hand, “Duo!”

Heero’s hand grips mine firmly on the other side. “Duo.”

I try not to think about the fact that Heero’s touch causes tingles too.

 

~Heero POV~

He’s woken up. The wave of relief is almost crushing. Proof that there is some power in belief. I’ll have to respect Duo’s religious tendencies more in the future. He makes a small eeping sound and I realized how tightly I’m clutching his hand. I consciously relax my grip. “Sorry, Duo. I’m just so glad you’re awake.”

His voice is rough, but he’s coherent. “Glad to be awake, too.” He lightly squeezes my hand. “Glad you’re both here.”

It’s Relena who realizes why he’s not looking at us and turns the lights down. As the room dims, Duo’s eyes open and he focuses first on Relena leaning over him and then on me as she sits down. “Where are we?”

I exchange a look with Relena, and we both know what he’s asking. It’s Relena who tries to answer him. “Hopefully not pulling guns on each other anymore.”

Duo chuckles, then hisses and tries to curl up in a ball. I release his hands to grab his shoulders and push him out straight. “It will hurt less in the long run if you keep the muscles stretched.”

“So says Mr. Impervious-to-pain Yuy.” Ordinarily, that would be an insult from Duo, but now it seems affectionate. Maybe he does care. But considering where my hope has gotten us so far, I firmly squash the feeling. None of us needs this right now.

I feel Relena watching us, and smiling slightly. 

As I turn to ask her what’s so amusing, she just smiles more. “We’re all blind, you know that?”

“Yeah.” Duo agrees with her while I’m still trying to process the statement. Blind? To What? What is she talking about?

 

~Relena POV~

How to explain this to Heero? What good is it being a politician if I never seem to have the right words when I need them?

“We all…we all have feelings for one another. Kind of like a triangle, but it’s not all moving in one direction.” Oh, that was good. Really made sense.

Heero looks considering though. He looks first at me, then at Duo. “So…it would seem that to avoid anymore fits of violent jealousy,” Heero looks wry, “we should…test our triangle.”

“T-test it?” Duo coughs, bringing our attention back to him.

“A triangle is a very strong geometric figure.” Heero’s actually smirking. 

I laugh. I laugh at Duo’s shocked look, at my own realizations. I want Duo to kiss me, I want to find out what it feels like to kiss Heero…and I want to see what exactly it is between Heero and Duo. And I laugh because I can’t believe I want any of this.

“Then let’s test it.” I jump in before I can lose my nerve. I lean forward and kiss Duo. It’s tentative, light, a chaste kiss really. And it sends tingles all the way down to my toes. Then Duo takes control of the kiss and the tingles become an earthquake. I lean back only when I can no longer breath, and stare at him in shock. Duo smirks, a look he had to have borrowed from Heero.

Then hands touch my face, turning my head and moving into my hair. Heero looks into my eyes and smiles, a tiny smile, but a smile, for me. Duo’s kiss might have left me shaking, but Heero’s smile makes sure I can’t stop. He pulls me to him, and kisses me, awkwardly, but with slowly growing confidence. I tremble as he releases me, and I stare back and forth between the two. Heero looks slightly shocked, but who wouldn’t be? Then I notice the twined hands, together this entire time. I focus on the hands, and smile. 

Heero takes the cue and leans over to kiss Duo. There is a sweetness to it that causes the tingles to coil together in the pit of my stomach. Watching the two beautiful boys kiss, I realize that it doesn’t bother me. In fact, it makes the kisses I just shared with them seem all the more special. 

I think this might just work.


End file.
